Beach Love
by Socks Black
Summary: Edward left like normal. Jacob comes in but what if Bella actually messed with Jacob! I am really bad at summarys i am sorry jacobxbella
1. Chapter 1

First off I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the characters sadly enough.

This is also my very first fan fiction so "Please be gentle"

BPOV

Edward left some months ago. I was desperately heat broken and all I could think about was him. Sad right, I loved him but a couple weeks ago I ran in to Jacob and we really hit it off. We have been hanging out ever since. Jacob and I have been going out on…. Well Charlie says there dates but I don't want to call them that because I am not sure if I have feelings for Jake. But that doesn't mean I don't have any for him.

"Bella! .....Jakes here!" I heard Charlie yell from down stairs

"OK Char….Dad!" I yell back.

See around the time Edward ran off, Charlie really helped me by giving me my space and offering to … hunt down Edward, funny thought. So since then I have been trying to get closer to him. Hints why I now call him Dad more often.

I quickly run a brush through my hair and run down stairs. I completely stop when I see Jacob. "_God he is so hot!" _I think to my self as soon as I see him. I daze off when I see him.

"Hey Bella ready to go to the beach" Jacob says snapping me out of it.

"Yeah but I don't have sun screen so we might have to stop by the store"

"That's Ok Bells I have to get something there anyways" He replied

**********************************

As I pull my truck into the Store parking lot Jacob jumps out and runs yelling behind him

"Last one there is a slow poke!"

I turn off the truck and jump out to catch him. As I caught up to him (he was jogging of course because if he really tried I know he would pull his werewolf speed) I ever so slightly bumped my butt up against his groin while we ran. Trust me that is not an easy task but if you time it just right. I heard a soft grown and he slowed down. I ran for it while he was still stunned.

"Ha!" I exclaimed "I beat you slow poke!"

All the sudden Jacob pulls me to his broad muscularly tight chest and say in a husky voice "You shouldn't have do that you cheater" and kisses my nose.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't have feeling for Jake, I just am not to sure if I want to have another relationship at the very moment. I blush a deep pink and Jacob smiles.

"I love it when you blush and look away" He said and I blush even brighter.

Jacob laughs and lets go of me while we walk into the store. I follow him like a child. Looking at the ground and walking behind him. As we walk I see Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben look at us. Jacob sees them and focuses on Mike. Jacob has know that Mike has liked me for a while so he throws his arm over my shoulders as we walk. Not knowing to push Jacob off or keep him there my friends just stare.

I was looking at the SPF on a sun screen bottle Jake leans over and whispers in my hear "I will be right back, make sure the Newton kid keeps his hands off my Bells, K?"

I look up at him smile and nod as he left.

**********************************

JPOV

That stunt Bella pulled in me in the parking lot surprised me. It made little Jake Very happy though. See I know Bella is still confused about what to do on relationships since Edward left her but she really needs to stop torturing poor little Jake. Well I have to get back at her for that so I left her to go look for a few things to get my revenge.

I walk the pharmacy and ask the guy "where would I find the ……hair gel at?"

He looks at me kind of funny but gets what I am getting at. I really didn't want to say it since there are little kids behind me. He rings up the box behind the counter and hands me the bag. I look in it and it says "Trojan, large" I laugh in spit of my self. God he thinks I am a large. It would be a tight fit but I think I can make it. Just hopefully it wont break when I try to put it on.

I walk back to see Bella with a plastic bag ready to go. I stuff my box in my pocket and we both leave. By the end of the day I know Bella will pick me because I have a plan for the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait people, I am just really busy with band and such. Oh well you don't want to hear about me but about the story. Enjoy

Oh and I do not own twilight or any of the characters, property of S.M. I can only love Jacob in my thoughts ha now I sound like a love sick fan girl

______________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Jake looked kind of funny on the way to the beach, like he was thinking of something. Well what he didn't know was he was just too damn cute for his own good. I reached over to turn on the radio but the I remembered it wasn't there and more. Then I thought of him.

Jacob looked at me and smiled a little. Probably to make me feel better, and of some odd reason, it worked.

"Bella, you wanna play I Spy?"

I looked at him and giggled, "Sure Jakey"

"I spy something blue"

I look around for something blue. I look at my shirt and say "my shirt?"

"No, Bella"

"The sky?"

"yes!"

I couldn't help but laugh then. We finally reach the beach and I put the truck in park. Jacob looks at me and gets out. I climb out carefully so I don't hurt myself. I reach in the back of the truck to grab our stuff and walk down to the beach.

*************************************************

JPOV

Bella lays our stuff down on the ground which is when I realize Bella doesn't have a swim suit on.

"Bella where is your swimming suit?" I ask out of curiosity

"Here" she says in a sexy voice.

She starts to pull off her tank top slowly which woke up little Jake again. When her tank top was off I only got a glance of her pink bikini top before she threw her tank top at me.

I caught it as it hit my face. Then oh so slowly she unbuttoned her jean shorts. God how I wanted to help her. She wiggled out of them and kicked them at me. Once undressed I started at her perfect body. Her lush round breasts and long smooth legs.

"What about you Jake, you going to swim in a shirt?"

"Huh….No" I momentarily forgot how to speak. Man my plan might not go over so well if she kept doing that. I pull off my shirt to see Bella looking at my chest drooling. Just to get her attention I walk up to her, lean over and drop my shirt on her now discarded clothing.

"I am going to go swim, care to join Bells?" I whisper in a husky voice

To my surprise Bella licked my chest. A hiss escaped my lips. Bella looked up at me like she had no clue what she had just done.

"God Bella" was all I said before I grabbed her and kissed her

*******************************************************

BPOV

I licked Jake's chest, oh god why did I do that? Well he deserved it since he was messing with me.

"God Bella" Jacob said looking down at me. I see his lust filled eyes before his lips meet mine.

My heart almost explodes when he kisses me. I reach up and run my hands in his hair. Jake grabs my waist and pulls me to him, I can feel his growing erection on my stomach. I let out a moan. Jakes lightly traces my lips with his tongue. I open my lips for him and he greedily deepens the kiss. I bite his lip and he growls. A pool of warmth starts at my center.

Then Jake stops, I start to pout then I see Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared, and Paul walking up the beach laughing at us.

"Damn Jake why don't you just screw her right there so everyone can see!" yelled Embry

"I would watch that" said Paul.

I blush furiously as they reach us.

"What do you guys want" Jacob says as he leans back down and starts sucking on my neck. To worked up to protest I just hid my face in his hair while he keeps sucking.

"Gross dude, go behind the trees like Sam and Emily and hump like rabbits" Said Embry I think. Then I heard a Thunk. I believe Sam just hit Embry. Jake just sucked harder.

"We came down here and saw you guys and thought you would like to join the barbeque" said Sam in a calm voice. That's when Jake looked up

"Sure but we will join later, Bella and I came here to swim"

"Ok" then I looked up to see everyone looking at my neck

Then I realized what they were looking at. "Jake did you just give me a hicky!" I squeaked.

Jake only smiled and said "lets swim."

I know, I know, I am sorry but I will update very soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok before anything I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and I am so sorry it took me so long to write again. I have been on vacation and I didn't have a computer. Anyways thank you jacoblover101 for the idea and hopefully you read this chapter

BPOV

I didn't feel like swimming but Jacob did so the boys went swimming.

"Be carefully Bella" said Emily "these boys like to drag people in to swim"

"Well I will" I look over at Sam wrestling with Quil in the water while the others cheered for Quil. Sam was clearly winning which I guess was not surprising since Emily kept setting out food.

"Bella, would you go get the boys and tell them the food is done?" asked Emily

"Sure" I replied as I pulled on my jean shorts on just in case Jake got the idea to pull me in to the water. I walked over to the water and yelled.

"Jake! Quil, Sam!" no one answered. They were all busy messing around. "_This will get there attention"_ I thought as I slipped off my shorts and threw them at Jake's head. They were not that far so I hit him.

Jake look confused for a second then looked up at me with lust in his eyes. I guess he could smell me on my shorts. I smiled sweetly until I noticed the others looking at me too. Embry looked just like Jake which scared me.

Jacob noticed and smacked him. "Ahhh dude come on its not my fault".

The boys got on just as I reached Emily. Jacob walked over to me and handed me my shorts saying "I believe these are yours"

"Thank you, ugg can you help me with this button" I said pulling on my shorts. I really hated that button because my fingers were too small to fix them.

Jake reached over and buttoned them like it was nothing. We all ate and laughed until the sun went down. That's when Sam and Jared made a fire and yelled "Truth or Dare!"

Jake moved closer to me and whispered "those perverts just want to make out with someone. I giggled and snuggled in to his side.

"Sam your first" said Jared "Truth or Dare?"

He looked a little annoyed because he was picked first. "Dare" he said with a evil grin.

"I dare you to not have sex with Emily tonight"

"WHAT! No! Damn it!" Sam cursed and looked at Emily. She looked temporarily sad.

"Ok fine but head doesn't count! Now Leah its your turn"

Leah looked up and glared at him "Dare"

Sam looked pleased "I dear you, Bella, and Emily to make out with each other"

JPOV

When Sam said that everyone in the circle looked up. My Bella burned a bright red and hid her face on my bare chest. Little Jake was wake AGAIN! Bella better fix this tonight because he was getting mad.

Leah got up grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to Emily who stood up and kissed Leah strait on the lips. Bella was looking confused and helpless. Leah pulled Bella to her and kissed her too. Emily joined in with them. I saw Bella's tongue slip into Leah's mouth while Emily grabbed Bella's breast.

I had to adjust myself because seeing Bella kiss another girl was so hot. When they stopped I heard a weak voice speak "one more please"

It was Jared. Then everyone laughed, Bella walked back to me and I could smell her arousal again.

"Damn it Bells you better fix this or so help me I will be forced to make you" I growled when she sat down. Bella only smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

"Jake Truth or dare" Leah interrupted before I could go any further.

"Busy" I said going back to kissing Bella. Bella was all too happy to oblige.

"Jake! Pick or I will tell everyone what your sister to me last week!" I looked up scared.

"Ugg Truth! Now leave me alone"

"Party pooper" everyone cried.

"Fine Dare! Man you guys are picky."

"I dare you to let Bella give you a lap dance"

To my surprise Bella got up, threw her legs over me and started to move her hips. _Oh My God I think I might explode_. Bella turned around and swayed her round ass and grinned on my dick. "Ahhhhhh" was all I could say. I put my hands and Bella's ass and moved with her. Bella moaned and moved slowed.

"Ok! Guys you can stop now before Embry creams him self" Sam said.

I looked up and saw everyone obviously liking what they saw_. _Bella got off of me and said "Later tonight will be better"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I am determined to make this chapter long! I have a slight A.D.H.D problem so I can't type long because I get distracted. Ha!

Oh! And I don't own twilight blah blah blah property of S.M.

________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

Bella's words were my breaking point.

"When is this stupid game over" I growled

"Once everyone has had a turn" Emily said sweetly

"Damn game, getting in the way of my lay" I mumbled sourly

"Jake your turn to pick" Bella said rubbing my thigh. _Oh Jesus she is killing me!_

"Quil I know you going to pick dare so how about you just let Leah give you a blow job" I spoke out.

Quil went bug eyed and looked at Leah "No man she will bite my dick off!"

Everyone burst out laughing, well everyone but Leah.

Leah got up and moved to Quil. "You will pay" was all she said before yanking his shorts off and sucking his dick.

I would have been paying attention if Bella wasn't rubbing my already to hard dick.

I leaned over still watching Quil moan while Leah sucked hard.

"Bella keep that up and I won't last much longer"

Quill let out a moan that got Bella's attention before I could convince her to let me drag her out to the truck and show her a really good time.

***************************

Listening to Jake's words made me wetter and more eager. Apparently Leah stopped before Quil was done because he moaned in protest. Leah only smiled and walked away.

Quil looked at me in vengeance.

"Bella Truth or dare?" he smiled wickedly

I shyly smiled and said "Dare"

"Take Jacob behind the bushes way down the beach and have your way with him"

I looked at Jake for approval, but before I could turn my head to answer Quil Jake was pulling me down the beach.

Behind the trees the Jake pushed me up against it and kissed me passionately. His big warm hands roaming my body while his mouth moved its way down on neck back to my hicky.

"Its not dark enough" he growled and bit down hard.

"Ahhhhh Jacob" I moaned and he growled in response. Jake pulled at my bikini strings with his teeth while his hands held my hips in place.

"Jake this is my show" I demanded and he looked at me confused.

This was my chance. I pushed him to the ground and straddled his hips. Reaching down I rubbed his shaft through his swimming trunks. We both moaned when he started to move with my hands movements. I pulled my bikini top all the way so he could take me all in.

Jacob grinned are hip together.

That was when Jake flipped us over and said very huskily in my ear "I don't care if this is your show Bella, I am always in control"

I leaned up and bit his bottom lip to antagonize the shit out of his. He ripped my shorts off along with my bikini bottoms. I pulled down his trunks and stared at his huge manhood. _Oh shit is it really that big?_ As if reading my mind he said.

"Its only half hard thanks to me waiting for you to hurry and stumble here"

For the joke I wiggled under him until his dick was in my face. I circled his head with my tongue.

"Ahhhhhh Bella Jesus don't stop baby"

I moaned when I sucked him all that way in. I cradled his balls with one hand and rapped my hand around the base of is dick with the other. I licked and sucked in time with his thrusts into my mouth. Jake grabbed my head and stopped me.

"Bella unless you want me to cum in your mouth you better stop now"

I wiggled back in my place. Jake reached for his to is trunks and threw a condom at me.

"Put it on me Bells"

I only giggled at him and said "you know I am on the pill right?"

Jake nearly came right there.

"Bella get here now"

I tossed the condom behind me. Jake was on me again looking at me lustfully and some thing else. It was love, I knew in that moment I loved him also. Jake grabbed his dick and rubbed it at my entrance.

Jake threw his head back as I moved with his head. He slid it across my clit and Jake growled.

"God Bella you so fucking wet"

"Ah Jake don't stop"

"Is this what you want?" Jacob asked almost shyly

"Yes oh Jacob yes I want this"

Then Jacob pushed into my entrance. Inch by inch, it hurt so badly but right now I didn't care. Half way in he stopped.

"What… Jake?" I protested

"Tell me you want me" he said his face looking hurt and looking for release.

I rapped my legs around his waist not wanting to talk but to finish.

"God damn it Bella fucking say it, say you pick me and you want only me!" Jake yelled demanding me to.

"Jacob I want you, I pick you, Ahhh…. I love you"

Jacob slammed into me at that moment. Damn did it hurt but Jacob didn't care. He sucked on my nipples and thrush into me hard and fast. I felt my walls tighten around him and then I felt my body explode. Jacob kissed me while I came. Coming down from my high Jake was still thrusting in me harder and faster. This only set my body on fire again. I herd Jake whispering something that made no since to me. My body finally was thrown into another mind blowing orgasm. Jacob rubbed my clit as it came. I felt Jacob stiffen above me as he shot his red hot seed into me. Still rubbing my clit as I rode the waves of my orgasm, Jake watched me. Jacob crashed on top of me as he slid out.

I heard cheers coming from far away and someone yelled "finally! Can we go home now?"

Jacob rolled off me and laughed.

"Bella I love you too" I smiled and kissed him

"Jacob please don't ever leave me" I asked giving him my heart.

"Of course not Bella, I will be with you forever and always" he said pulling me close.


End file.
